O Anjo Sem Fé
by Vanessa W. Mutuca
Summary: Continuação da fic "Após a retirada", leia a primeiro para entender esta.  Cass está encrencado, e somente uma pessoa pode ajudá-lo.  Espero que gostem... Não esqueçam das reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Aviso 1. Dean, Cass, Lisa, Bem, Sam e Bobby não me pertencem. Eric Kripke foi quem os criou!

Aviso 2. Dean/Cass – levinha – somente beijos. Se não gosta não leia, por favor.

Aviso 3. Castiel narra fatos vividos no dia anterior, decidi mudar a fic para o passado por sujestão de CassBoy. E, tem razão, ficou melhor assim. Valeu!

O anjo sem fé

Capítulo I – A busca

Castiel's POV:

A noite estava triste, chuvosa, fria. Nada aplacaria minha dor, embora eu tivesse a consciência de que, por ser um servo de Deus, talvez não devesse senti-la tão intensamente assim.

– De que me adianta, porém, servir-Lhe, se não consigo fazê-los parar? – pensava, enquanto me esforçava para conter o choro. – Meus irmãos disputam o poder do Paraíso de maneira incontrolável. E se o Senhor acreditou, ao me ressuscitar, que eu conteria a guerra que ocorre no Céu, se enganou redondamente. Eu sei agora. Não sou capaz de ajudá-los, até porque nenhum deles me escuta; minhas tentativas são infrutíferas.

Então decidi que era melhor retornar à cidade onde Dean se encontrava, ao menos poderia verificar se meu amigo estava bem.

Percebi, logo ao chegar lá, que o Winchester se sente feliz ao lado de Lisa e de Ben, o que me alegrou e me confortou um pouco. Mas pensei, por um breve momento, que o rapaz mal sabia de Sam... Sequer tinha conhecimento de que o irmão voltou do horrendo buraco. Ninguém – nem Bobby – lhe contou que o mais novo regressara... E isso me doía tanto... Não seria capaz de enganá-lo, por mais que houvesse motivos plausíveis. Decidido a não ocultar-lhe a verdade, optei por permanecer no local até o dia seguinte, quando o procuraria para lhe transmitir a notícia. Um fato, porém, mudou os meus planos.

Desde o início da lúgubre noite anterior que não me ative a observá-lo mais. Sei que, quando está em casa, Dean costuma se mostrar atento a tudo ao redor, como bom caçador que é. Por isso me afastei – para que a família dele, e principalmente meu protegido não corressem perigo. Resolvi, então, me dirigir a um bar da cidade após horas infindáveis em que mirei as estrelas sem obter qualquer resposta do Pai.

Sentei-me próximo ao balcão e pedi à atendente uma garrafa de cerveja. A bebida me foi trazida com rapidez. E com maior agilidade ainda, sorvi o gélido líquido em um gole. Solicitei-lhe outra em seguida, o que a levou a me encarar, incrédula.

– Ei, quero mais uma, por favor... Será que você não me ouviu antes? – disse; o tom impaciente, como se cuspice as palavras. Tive um sobressalto ao perceber que, diferentemente de outras ocasiões, fui um tanto agressivo. Mas quando quis retomar o diálogo com ela, não a vi mais por perto.

Notei, então, a demora da atendente. Decidi, porém, esperar. E para minha surpresa, quem veio me trazer a bebida: Dean. Levantei-me sem saber direito o que falar ou como agir.

– Eu sei, Cass... Esse mundão de Deus é pequeno o bastante, não é? – comentou. Entregou-me a garrafa e perguntou: – O que faz aqui?

– Não fale de... De meu Pai... Ao menos por hoje, por favor – o loiro me olhou com atenção, ao sentir tamanha mágoa em minha voz.

– Por que, o que diabos aconteceu? – baixei o olhar; não conseguia encará-lo por muito tempo. E sinto, atônito, que meu amigo não quebra o contato visual.

– Estou sem fé, Dean. Pensei que as coisas seriam diferentes, mas vejo que fracassei – dei um longo gole na cerveja; desejava que o líquido amargo aliviasse meu desespero; não pretendia chorar ali. – Não cumpri com o que Deus queria e isso é demais para suportar. Não há porque, então, eu não me afogar em bebidas e em qualquer porcaria que vier – notei que o Winchester me observava incrédulo. E podia jurar que havia uma ponta de preocupação nos verdes olhos do homem à minha frente.

– Eu tenho mais duas horas de trabalho – iniciou, como se a vontade de sair do lugar o consumisse por inteiro. – Depois vamos procurar um hotel e conversaremos com calma, ok? Fique aqui, ta bem? Nada de sumir dessa vez... Entendeu? – fiz um gesto positivo com a mão.

– Não sabia que tinha um emprego à noite também – mantinha os olhos baixos enquanto falava.

– É. Três vezes por semana eu atendo por aqui. Humanos têm que se desdobrar pra ganhar a vida – comentou, com um sorriso nos lábios. – Não saia dessa cadeira, ok? – virou-se de costas para mim e prosseguiu: – Ah! E nada de beber mais – sem alternativas, concordei com um aceno de cabeça.

O tempo passava devagar. Porém, como prometido, esperei sentado. Faltava somente meia hora para que ele saísse. O desejo de me embriagar era enorme. Já não acreditava mais em nada, porque não me era permitido estar com meu protegido do modo que objetivava. Resolvi, entretanto, atender ao pedido dele, que não queria que eu bebesse uma gota amais. Estava distraído com o movimento no bar, quando vislumbrei uma densa sombra. Notei, após examiná-la, que se tratavam de asas. Deduzi, então, que vieram atrás de mim. Apressado, me diriji à rua sem que Dean percebesse.

– Ora ora! Voltou para o ponto de partida, é, soldadinho do Papai?

– O que quer Haniel? – procurei manter o tom firme; a conversa seria tensa. – Apenas desdenhar?

– Hum... Vejo que se torna valente quando está próximo ao rapaz – debochou, em um sorriso malicioso. – Mas não. Você sabe bem o que vim buscar...

– A maldita adaga – completei; retirei-a de dentro da camisa que estava por baixo do sobretudo.

– Exatamente! Esperto você, hein? Resolveu pegar uma das armas mais importantes do Céu e achava mesmo que passaria sem punição?

– Eu realmente não estou muito interessado no que farão comigo... – após uma pausa, retomei a fala: – Mas se a quer tanto, venha pegá-la!

– É, terei de dar uma lição em você, infelizmente... – parti, então, com toda fúria, para uma violenta luta contra meu oponente.

Assustados, os freqüentadores do bar saíam em disparada. Dean, por sua vez, veio à rua para verificar o que havia, e se deparou comigo a duelar ferozmente. O loiro foi seguido pelo chefe dele, que não entendia o que ocorria.

– Acredite, é melhor o senhor Ficar longe disso, ok? – ainda que não tenha compreendido, o homem se afastou, acompanhado pelos funcionários.

Embora a sangrenta batalha tendesse para o meu lado, sabia que o Winchester mais velho faria algo para me auxiliar. O observei, então, se cortar com uma faca. Em seguida, fez um símbolo atrás de Haniel, que desapareceu no ar. Quanto a mim, caí exaurido devido à intensidade da luta. Aflito, Dean correu até mim, se abaixou, passou os braços pelo meu corpo e disse:

– Ei, eu me lembro como se faz o símbolo, isso significa que prestei a atenção na aula – sorri com esforço; a dor no peito era violenta, o corte também. – Você não consegue se curar?

– Não ainda. Como minhas energias foram despendidas no duelo, preciso de ajuda, por favor – meu tom era baixo, quase suplicante, além do contato visual entre nós, que me deixava nervoso o suficiente.

– Ta bem, Cass, vamos nessa! – ignorando os dez minutos restantes de trabalho que teria, Dean correu comigo em seus braços.

Chegou à garagem da casa de Lisa – onde estava o Impala –, deitou-me no banco de trás do carro, buscou no porta-malas – sempre às pressas –, uma toalha para estancar o sangue de meu receptáculo: Jimmy Novak; depois de pô-la sobre o ferimento, entrou e passou a guiar o veículo. Após um tempo, comentou, em um tom tranqüilizador:

– Fique firme. Logo estaremos em um hotel. Assim poderemos conversar melhor.

– Desculpe por tudo, Dean. Eu não queria que você... Passasse por isso.

– Ta tudo bem, Cass, talvez você e eu possamos formar uma boa dupla.

– Como assim? – não compreendi bem o que me era dito. Ele me olhou e riu.

– Só acho que podemos ser bons caçadores e que talvez as coisas mudem. Estou feliz com Lisa e com Ben, mas sinto falta da minha antiga vida.

O Winchester mais velho estacionou o Chevy Impala próximo ao hotel e me pediu que permanecesse deitado. Saiu, em seguida, para reservar o quarto e para pagar a diária, porque sabia que eu precisava de descanso. Voltou rápido, abriu a porta do carro, me carregou ao confortável cômodo que lhe destinaram e me deitou em uma das camas. Dirigiu-se até a porta do quarto e a trancou; acreditava que ele não queria ser incomodado. Depois, se aproximou de mim e falou:

– Ta legal, vamos ver esse corte, ok? – tocou no ferimento com cautela. E pegou, na mochila que sempre levava consigo, utensílios para fazer um curativo.

Assim que o machucado foi fechado, o caçador sentou na outra cama – que ficava ao lado da minha –, e passou a me observar minuciosamente. Era como se fizesse uma profunda análise de cada pedaço de meu corpo. Embora me esforçasse, não conseguia conter a emoção de tê-lo tão perto. Lágrimas caíam de meus olhos.

– O que foi, não está bem, Cass? – aproximou-se de mim e tocou em meus cabelos. De início, estranhei a atitude dele; Dean nunca esteve tão calmo e carinhoso assim.

– Hum... Sim, claro. Ta tudo em ordem, não se preocupe – respondi, em uma tentativa de manter o foco.

– Então por que está chorando? E por que me disse, lá no bar, que não tem mais fé... Que história é essa?

– É verdade – o encarei sem qualquer expressão no olhar, bem como costumava fazer quando nos conhecemos. – Fracassei na missão de controlar as coisas no Céu, por isso resolvi parar pra beber um pouco. Só que não contava que...

– Que eu fosse tão trabalhador a ponto de conseguir emprego em um local desses, não é? – o tom do loiro soava brincalhão.

– Não contava que encontraria você por ali – admiti, nervoso por tê-lo tão próximo a mim.

– Ta tudo tão difícil assim, é? Por isso não ficou, quando foi me visitar na casa da Lisa?

– É, eles estavam por perto, não seria justo colocar as vidas de vocês em perigo dessa forma.

– Obrigado, Cass – sussurrou, tanto que, por eu ter estado de olhos fechados no momento, tive a nítida impressão de que ele estava bem perto de mim.

– De nada, Dean... – abri meus olhos e me surpreendi... O rapaz estava a centímetros de mim, me encarando de um modo diferente do costumeiro. – Mas pelo que você me agradece? – perguntei, confuso.

– Por ter voltado e por ter protegido Ben e Lisa... Valeu mesmo... E principalmente por ter retornado, nem que seja um pouquinho só – seus verdes olhos me miravam perigosamente.

– Não entendo... Aonde quer chegar, De...Dean...? – não terminei de completar a questão, porque a boca dele me tomou em um beijo urgente.

Por mais assustado que estivesse, procurei corresponder à altura; porque, afinal de contas, sempre quis estar com ele desse modo. Em um movimento ágil, o caçador se deitou ao meu lado e comentou:

– Vai ficar tudo bem, Cass, confie em mim. Vamos pegar a estrada; você me conta tudo que os anjos têm planejado e nós podemos impedi-los.

– Mas... E quanto a sua vida? E quanto a... Nós... As coisas não irão se complicar? – tentei não parecer ridículo ao perguntar sobre nós dois.

– Quer saber como tudo ficará após o nosso primeiro beijo, não é? – indiquei-lhe que sim, em um gesto positivo com a cabeça. – Hum... Vai ficar assim... – carinhosamente, Dean selou meus lábios em outro quente beijo. – Eu não vou cometer os mesmos erros, Cass, não mesmo. Já esperei muito para estar assim com você, então não vou deixar nada nem ninguém levar você embora de novo – ao notar meu olhar interrogativo, me explicou: – Lisa e eu somos amigos. Nós criamos Ben juntos, mas ela sabe que sou um caçador, e que minha vida é na estrada. Inclusive sabe quem é você, e tem conhecimento de tudo que eu sinto... É. A garota sabe que gosto de você, que sempre gostei...

– De-Dean... Eu... – não conseguia articular uma frase sequer. Jamais imaginaria que o rapaz pudesse sentir algo semelhante ao que eu sinto por ele.

– Está surpreso, não é? Pois eu também. Há muito que lido com isso sozinho, só que não dá mais, Cass, é visível o bastante, e eu não acho certo com você e nem comigo. Se esses anjos querem pegar você, que arranjem outra distração, porque eu não vou permitir.

– Obrigado – foi a única palavra que me senti capaz de lhe dizer. – Foram inúmeras batalhas, passei por dias de luta sem cessar; e pensava, a cada hora, minuto, segundo, em descer para ver se você estava bem, se precisava de ajuda, se queria companhia. Quando observei você junto a Lisa e ao menino, e notei que se sentia feliz, não quis atrapalhar esse momento, por isso fui embora.

– Não se atreva a sumir novamente, ok? – ele me abraçou forte e comentou: – Já esperei tanto para estar assim com você...

– Eu também, Dean – retribuí o abraço, mesmo que um tanto tímido. – Mas se vamos pegar a estrada, deve saber de uma notícia importante.

– Qual, o que aconteceu? – os olhos dele brilharam em expectativa.

– Sam escapou – surpreso, me encarou com um olhar incrédulo.

– Como... Não creio que... Mas quem o tirou de lá, foi você? E por que diabos ele não me procurou até agora?

– Infelizmente não fui eu. Não tenho idéia de quem o tenha retirado de lá. E o porquê de ele não ter procurado você... Disso eu não sei também, Dean, me desculpe.

– Ta tudo bem, Cass, não precisa se desculpar, eu acredito. Como você soube disso?

– Visitei Bobby; foi ele quem me contou. Mas como Sam lhe pediu segredo, nada foi dito a você, o que não concordei.

– Por isso decidiu me pôr a par do assunto? – perguntou, com um ar triste.

– Sim. Eu não acho certo esconder as coisas de você, ao menos não isso. Claro... Eu sei que não apareci como devia, que não expliquei por que eu fugia, mas é que...

– A sua situação é bem delicada, não tem a ver com o fato de que eles não me disseram coisa alguma. E, além do mais, você veio até a cidade para me contar sobre Sammy, não é? – afirmei que sim, em um gesto com a mão. – Então isso prova o quão você se importa com o fato de que ainda acredito que tenho uma família.

– É porque nós não somos muito diferentes, Dean. Eu acho que não tenho mais a mesma fé de antes, só que quando vejo você, ela cresce, e tantos outros sentimentos que não entendo...

– Posso ajudar você a entendê-los em um instante, o que me diz? – fiquei vermelho de vergonha com a observação feita por ele, que em resposta me deu um beijo na testa. – Relaxe, ok, nós temos tempo.

– Ta, então vamos pegar a estrada – concluí, com um sorriso de prazer nos lábios.

– Ótimo! Vamos dormir um pouquinho, mesmo que eu saiba que você não costuma pegar no sono, descanse, ta? – comentou, enquanto me abraçava forte. – Amanhã bem cedo vamos à casa da Lisa; vou explicar a ela que preciso sair com você. E, no caminho, quero que me diga o que esses malditos anjos pretendem ao atacar você assim, ok?

– Certo, obrigado por tudo. Eu jamais pensei que fosse me aceitar assim, porque sou tão inexpressivo...

– Shhhh, não fale dessa forma. Gosto de você desse jeitinho mesmo – e, ao me puxar para mais perto, me rendi ao calor do corpo dele.

Devido à exaustão sentida, logo entrei em meditação. Mas não me era possível tirar os olhos do rapaz. Observava-o dormir, cuidando para que não tivesse pesadelos, bem como fazia depois de resgatá-lo do inferno; por fim, suspirei aliviado por sentir e por saber que estamos juntos.

– É... Dessa maneira as coisas começam a fazer sentido para mim. Não importa o que vai me acontecer, com Dean ao meu lado eu sou mais forte, porque tenho a ele para proteger, e para ser protegido.


	2. Reviews

Reviews

Reviews são importantes; inspiram o (a) escritor (a) e o motivam a continuar a história ou a fazer outra!

Deixem reviews porque motivam! Agradeço a quem comentou!

Reviews são importantes e bastante motivantes; inspiram o (a) escritor (a) e o motivam a continuar a história ou a fazer outra ainda melhor para os leitores de SPN e de outros estilos!

Deixem reviews, por favor, porque motivam! Agradeço a quem comentou nesta história, e peço aos que leem sem fazê-lo, que escrevam um apenas: \"Gostei/não gostei\", ok!

Abraços a todos, acompanhem a fic; vocês não vão se arrepender!

Mutuca


End file.
